1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to electronic device housings, and more particularly, to an electronic device housing manufactured by welding.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical electronic device housing includes a bottom housing, a side frame, and a display panel. The display panel is positioned on the side frame. The side frame includes four support boards. Two ends of each support board are joined to the ends of the adjacent support board by welding, and form welding lines therebetween at corners of the electronic device. An outer periphery of the side frame is welded to the bottom housing. However, after welding, a welding portion between the side frame and the bottom housing may generate weld marks, thus deteriorating device appearance. Moreover, upon impact, the display screen and side frame are easily damaged due to insufficient structural strength at the corners of the side frame.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.